


These Small Gifts

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, SiskRoe, gift giving as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Roe and Sisk hide little presents for each other as their own way of quietly flirting.
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Wayne "Skinny" Sisk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	These Small Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, and not the actual men.

They were quiet men with quiet ways of flirting; private smiles, glances that lasted just a little too long, fingertips brushing as they passed. Apart from these small moments, Sisk’s favorite ritual had quickly become the presents. They would hide tiny tokens among each other’s things for the other man to find. They hadn’t discussed it or agreed upon it, it had just begun happening one hot Toccoa day.

Sisk had been the first to hide something. The barracks were magically empty that day when Sisk walked in, a small piece of paper that he had folded into a star, pressed in his palm. On pure whim he put it under Roe’s pillow, quickly as he could, before someone could walk in and question what he was doing near Roe’s bunk.

Roe found the little star as he tried to fall asleep that night. As he curled his arm under his pillow, he felt the tiny bump and pulled it out. He smiled as soon as he saw what it was and hurriedly squirreled it away in his pocket before anyone else saw the tiny treasure. He knew it had been Sisk. He never questioned it, he simply knew it deep in his bones, it couldn’t have been anyone else. The next day he had been a bit bolder, grabbing and squeezing Sisk’s fingers for the briefest of moments as they fell in for reveille.

That night Roe managed to slip a tiny shred of paper with a clumsily drawn alligator on it under Sisk’s pillow. Upon finding it, Sisk had to bury his face in his pillow to hide the ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

This trading of trinkets went on all through Toccoa and the first part of the war. They would find decks of cards, candy, tiny drawings, sticks of gum, and various other items hidden away under pillows, in pockets, and in bags.

Bastogne interrupted their secret exchange. Bastogne interrupted a lot of things. Smiles from the medic became rare. The too long glances they had shared became increasingly non-existent as Roe’s eyes spent more time entrapped in that godawful thousand yard stare. Hands were almost always stuffed in pockets, bringing an end to the fleeting touches of their fingers.

Sisk hated very minute of it. He hated watching Roe run around desperate for supplies. He hated watching the increased frustration and lack of sleep that plagued Roe. He hated that their stolen moments became what was stolen from them. And most of all he hated that he had nothing to give to Roe, no small gift that would brighten his day for even a moment. So he set about searching for something, _anything_ , that he could gift Roe and he hit the jackpot.

A few days later, he discreetly slipped a single syrette of morphine into Roe’s pocket. The medic’s lips twitched up slightly into a ghost of a smile as he felt the other man brush past him. He broke into a full blown grin later on when he had a quiet moment to reach into his pocket and pull out his prize.

Roe hadn’t had time to find a gift for Sisk after that. The very next day Sisk was hit. Panic quickly coursed through Roe’s veins as soon as he saw Sisk had been hurt. His anxiety was slightly assuaged when he got there and saw Sisk’s leg wasn’t all that bad. He was further calmed when Sisk had insisted that Roe save the morphine. It at least meant Sisk was okay enough to go without.

For his part, Sisk had relaxed the second Roe appeared next to him, telling him “it ain’t that bad” in his soothing Cajun accent. They had locked eyes for a moment, a million words between them that they couldn’t say out loud. 

At the aid station, Sisk attempted a joke about being in heaven as the nurse handed him a glass of whiskey for the pain. The bit of humor had earned a tight smile from Roe, who knew he should get going but couldn`t quite make his feet move.

When Sisk rejoined Easy a few days later, he found three cigarettes, a stick of gum, and a couple squares of chocolate hidden away in his bag.

In Hagenau, Sisk quietly made his way to the little aid station that Roe and Spina had set up for themselves. He was pretty sure he had just seen the medics doing rounds, which meant an opportunity to hide a present. He smirked at the thought of the Hershey bars in his pocket. He had managed to lift them while Luz wasn’t looking and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of the treats he had snatched for Roe.

Upon walking in, he discovered he had been wrong about the medics doing rounds. Roe stood there, only a couple of feet away, organizing supplies. Sisk`s palms suddenly felt sweaty as he cleared his throat.

“Spina here?”

“Uh-uh. Just us.“ 

The soft, warm smile on Roe’s face paired with the fact that it was just the two of them made Sisk’s heart beat a little faster.

It was an incredible rarity that they had a moment alone together and Sisk hurried to take advantage of it. Without saying a word, he swiftly moved forward and brushed his lips ever so gently against Roe’s.

It was a whisper of a kiss, a tender promise of something more, and it was Roe’s favorite gift of all.

( _Although, he really liked the Hershey bars too._ )


End file.
